Brittany Williamson
Brittany Williamson, also known as Code Name: Lucas, The Chosen One, or The Outcast, is one of two main protagonists of the Chosen series. The first character we're ever properly introduced to, Brittany was thrust from a relatively normal life into one of constant action, adventure, and adrenaline, forced into her destiny as the Chosen One by the hands of fate. She has ice powers, making her the 'ice' side of the Chosen Ones' fire & ice. She and Tiffany are among the only characters to appear in every incarnation of Chosen. Personality Expectantly, given the yin-yang dynamics of the Chosen Ones, Brittany is completely different from her more upbeat, straightforward sister. Brittany is cold, pragmatic, quiet, and often stern. It takes a lot for her to 'warm up' to others. Though forced to meet and interact with an enormous cast of characters quickly, she generally has trouble warming up and getting close to others. This is a stark contrast to Tiffany, who trusts quickly and gets too attached very quickly. She's often easily irritated and disappointed or embarrassed by stupidity, though she's intermittently shown some patience or humor for stupidity if it comes from those she's close to, such as Tony, Toni, and Toné, or Gamarya. Over time, she's become more patient with even the likes of EDGELORD, hinting to a 'melting ice queen' personality. Though it's a slow melt, it's a melt nonetheless. Brittany seems to know how to utilize her powers for combat exceptionally well. She rarely, if ever, hesitates in battle, demonstrating a soldier's capacity for war. She's quick to think on her feet, though seems to be far more talented with moment-to-moment tactics than she is with long-term strategy, especially when directly compared to her commander, Viola. A talented fighter with her powers, though she seems to lack physical strength, much like Tiffany. They are both reliant on their powers and equipment to truly put up a fight. Brittany easily holds grudges and gets into fights, which has caused some tension. Though most of it is comedic, it's clear that some people view it as a problem. Brittany does not seem to like snobs - her instincts upon meeting Toni and Flacara were of the murderous variety. Whereas Brittany seems to have warmed up to Toni over time - somewhat - it's clear that Brittany and Flacara may never truly get along. While this is predominantly played for comedy, it may escalate into worse blows in the future. Brittany seems to prefer the very energetic, the very earnest, or the very casual. She, like Tiffany, have become fond of and attached to the Tony, Toni, Toné trio because of their blend of comedic energy and earnest revolutionary fervor. She also became very close and attached to Beep-Boop, much like Tiffany. Brittany enjoys the company of the ever-laidback Caesar and Sam, sympathizes with and respects Viola and Halos, and goes along happily with Salia's enthusiasm and Jeremiad's or Roxy's antics. It's in these moments and interactions that Brittany shows off her capacity for fun, like when she participated in Fruitball in the Sumergidas Jungle. Brittany has a wry, deadpan sense of humor. Some of her sharpest one-liners are often thrown Flacara's way, and she remained decently calm and sardonic throughout her encounter with Morton, the breathing personification of an Xbox Live brat. Though Brittany is often calm, the moments where she loses her temper are marked and prominent. She screamed at the Illuminati, and in every fight she's had with Giro, her style became brutal and dangerous. Her temper is often subtle, conveyed more through her body language and the heat of her silence than any particularly violent physicality. The more wry and snarky aspects of her personality drop completely when she's against a foe she despises, like Aralita, Gemini, or Ebony and Ivory. The story of Chosen is just as much a coming-of-age story as it is an epic action-adventure tale. Brittany undergoes quite a few changes through the course of the plot - some of them positive, some of them for the worse. But her arc is still ongoing, and she's not done growing up quite yet.